Force Powers
Overview These are utilized as the main abilties of any Force user in existence aside from standard weaponry. Through concentration and training, the user would use the Force to conduct magnificent feats depending on the nature of each power. Among all of the Force user factions, each power has been seen in a wide variety of skills and techniques where one may use the Force to aid the good of civilization while another may use it for more destructive means for personal gain. Fundamentals Each Force power is catagorized based on Force affiliated useage which are notably the Light Side and the Dark Side with universal powers that can be incorporated with no restrictions. The Jedi are known for using the Light Side as the basis of their power while their counterparts among the Dark Jedi, including the Sith, control the Dark Side to make themselves as devastating weapons through the extension of its power. Both factions can also use abilities that are not restricted to either spectrum of the Force just as those called the Gray Jedi use elements of the Light Side and the Dark Side in their teachings. Jedi Consulars and Sith Inquisitors have been intense practitioners of the Force, using their abilties as an extension of their bodies and rarely having to use their lightsabers in combat. Even despite this, Jedi Guardians and Sith Warriors are also known to use the basic fundamentals of the Force including Force augmentation in their lightsaber duels against their opponents so that their physical abilities are reached at superhuman heights. The rare Jedi Sentinels and Sith Assassins often are equal on using both assets, making them balanced fighters when seen in the midst of combat. During training, the youngest students first learn the core abilites of all Force powers as a foundation to their skill sets. Over the years, they are allowed to learn more difficult abilities that they are permitted to learn based on the holocrons left under the care of the masters that securely guard them. Each power is set based solely upon how it is applied based on the aspects of Control, Sense and Alter with some abilites established for general application. In an addition to this, each power can increase its potential after the uses each are applied. Each power is set into a tier: Trained - This is the basic level of any Force power taught to a user. The pracitioner of any ability learned has to start gaining confidence and concentration of any said abilty in order to grasp its potential and make use of it. This stage is considered effective to those without a connection with the Force, but are significantly weak against more able Force users. Experienced - This is the intermediate level of any Force power previously learned. After using an ability for a long period of time, that power becomes much like muscle memory to the user and the extent of its application has grown more. This is still useful against those without a connection to the Force as well as weaker Force users but still can be outmatched by the most advanced pracitioners. Mastered - This is the zenith of any Force power the user has carried on. Each power is now considered grown to maximum potential, outmatching anyone with little to no experience in comparison. This is the point where a parent ability can then become an advanced form of itself, evolving to where that ability can be more powerful and have a broader application during use. Parent Force powers are basic powers used in conjuction with the first difficulty level assigned to apprentice users. Should any powers be within the Mastered level be reached at the moment the user is permitted to ascend to the next rank, that user may then be allowed to learn the next ability that follows the original power's capabilities. This of course continues on in later ranks and follows the same guidelines to encourage structure and discipline while training and executing these powers. Core Abilties Every Force-sensitive apprentice and higher will have these minus certain restrictions. Light Side Control Force Resistance - This technique involves using the Force to negate the effects of the dark side of the Force on one's mind by imagining an impenetrable fortress within one's mind. Sense Force Empathy - The user senses emotional insecurities within or between individuals, sometimes even far off from the situation when used by more attuned force users. Universal Control Force Speed - This is very useful technique that augments one's speed, inevitably allowing the user to see the world around them in slow-motion. Force Concealment - With this technique, the user would conceal their affiliation and presence within the Force down to a minuscule if not completely, rendering them impossible to be sensed by other Force-sensitives. Meditation' '- This is a basic training technique used to attune the user's mind to the Force. Sense Force Sight - This enhances the user's visual perception through the Force, instead of relying on eyes alone. It enables one to determine Force alignments, life force energies, and allows a full spectrum view of the user's surroundings. Farseeing - This allows the user to detect when friends and allies were in danger. Telepathy - This is used to communicate with other individuals over short or vast distances. Depending on the level of connection to the force. Alter Telekinesis - Through meditation and Force tuning, Force-sensitives gain the ability of telekinesis, a necessary tool to utilize the following Force abilities: Force Jump/Leap - This augments the user's natural jumping ability to extremes. Force Pull/Push - This uses the user's ability of telekinesis, amplified to use by the forefront of the Force, to push, pull, and/or grip objects with the Force, suspending them in midair, and maneuvering them in kind. Level 1 This is based on the level of difficulty that apprentice level Force users can learn new abilities from. Light Side Control Alchaka - This is a Force technique used during meditation, which involved rigorous movements while maintaining a designated focus. It is used to enhance severe levels of concentration. Flash Burn - This is a self-inflicted technique that inevitably shuts down a specific re-occurrence of a memory thought to have caused significant trauma in the past. General Purpose Force Healing - It is a technique used to accelerate the natural healing process. Force Stun – It is technique used to stun an individual, deadening their senses and preceptions long enough for apprehension or in order to safely flee. Dark Side Control Force Lightning - This is an electric-based attack that inflicted pain and death upon the enemy through the use of the force. General Purpose Force Slow – This is a Dark Side technique that clouded the victims mind, slowing them physically and mentally. Universal Control Breath Control - This allowed the caster to maintain functionality for long periods of time without the necessity of oxygen. Floating Meditation - This is an alternative to basic meditation and a beneficial exercise that could enhance one's ability in many areas of the Force, most notably Levitation. This must be learned for Levitation to apply. Force Cloak - Using the Force, a user of this technique would bend light around his body in order to conceal his physical presence. Ray - This allows a Force user to able to take surrounding matter and transfer it into energy, effectively utilizing this control in order to deflect blaster bolts. It was possible to stop a lightsaber attack, but however it was unlikely due to its close range and swift movements and preforming such an attempt would most likely be fatal. Tapas - This is a power used to maintain warmth in cold environments, using the Force as a coating. Sense Psychometry - This allowed a user of this technique to retain information of the past regarding a particular item or token of interest, inevitably discovering the events that occurred before the item or token was ditched. General Purpose Art of the Small - It is a radical Force technique that required an immense amount of concentration. The user shrunk their presence within the force to a microscopic size, allowing the ability to rearrange molecules to their fitting. This was a technique that allowed easy access into other abilities of the force, most commonly the art of healing. Mind Trick - This is used to influence a person’s way of thinking through direct verbal manipulation. Level 2 This is based on the level of difficulty that trained Force users can learn new abilities from, notably Jedi Knights and Sith Lords. Light Side Control Battle Mind - This augments the user's morale and fighting spirit through concentration. Force Shield - Used to protect against a volley of attacks, including blaster bolts and various forms of the force. Because of the concentration required to maintain such ability, the user was required to remain stationary when it was in use. Force Valor - This increases accuracy, speed, and resolve of the user's abilities. By tapping into the Force one could augment their body's capacity, enhancing speed, accuracy, power, and emotional standpoint in the wake of battle. General Purpose Droid Disable - This is an ionic attack directed for the sole purpose of overloading electronic systems commonly found in droids. While effective to machines, it is ineffective against organics. Malacia - This is used to induce powerful nausea and dizziness by shaking the equilibrium of an individual, rendering them incapacitated but unharmed. Revitalize - This allows the capability of reviving an exhausted or wounded target. Shatterpoint -This is a technique which required a combination inert sensory and focus in order to determine an effective weakness within an inanimate yet powerful solid object thus pouring the Force into the weakness to completely abolish the intended object. Dark Side Control Chain Lightning – This is an electric based attack capable of bouncing through multiple targets, causing pain and death upon the targets. General Purpose Force Affliction – This is a Dark Side technique that clouded the victims mind, slowing them physically and mentally, debilitating a victim completely and worsening over time. Universal Control Force Body - This allows one to push one's endurance past a safe limit, sacrificing health and well-being in order to sustain their connection to the Force. It is a useful, but reckless technique. Sense Battle Precognition - This allows increased reaction time due to the user's ability to anticipate an opponent's movements. Alter Force Wave - This is a more powerful version of Force Push. General Purpose Force Weapon - This is a weapon in the hands of any user could be endowed with the Force to the effect of greater damage and the ability to deflect a lightsaber. Phase - This allows the caster to transcend through solid objects as if they were a ghost. Level 3 This is based on the level of difficulty that Master leveled Force users can learn new abilities from. Light Side Control Electric Judgment - Known also as "emerald lightning", this technique has many qualities present when comparing to Force Lightning. Only instead of inflicting pain and death, the technique merely saps the inflicted of strength and willpower, and is not lethal. Force Enlightenment - This is used to enhance a defensive ability to its highest degree, even after the routine training to master said ability. The ending result is an enlighten Jedi, having fully embraced the Light Side of the Force. Force Protection - This is high class technique that involved immeasurable amounts of concentration and Force energy in order to maintain a temporary shield of invincibility against any and all attacks. The technique is rare, and is seen to be retained by only those who have reached Jedi Master status. The technique itself lasts for a very short amount of time. Sense Alter General Purpose Combustion - A devastating technique that caused the object to explode by will of the force. It was hardly ever used on people. And is questioned whether it's ability, if used on someone or something, could be altered by preventing it from exploding after the ability was initiated. Force Barrier - A basic offensive and defensive technique that could repel a number of attacks before collapsing. Force Stasis Field - Was a highly useful technique, more powerful than force stasis, which ensnared multiple numbers and hindered their perceptions in order to avoid incapacitating numbers or to sneak by them without risking confrontation. Morichro - Suspended the bodily funtions of those inflicted by the ability, rendering them practically useless. If the user removed his focus for an instant the user could be rendered unconscious or in most cases die. Use of this technique required an immense amount of concentration, and was often frowned upon by the Jedi. Dark Side Control Sense Alter General Purpose Crucitorn - a technique used to influence and inflict pain at extreme levels. Drain Knowledge - A dark side technique used to extract knowledge from a victim without their consent, potentially causing psychological trauma. Force Destruction - A dark side technique that was very powerful, and could vaporize any caught in it's wake, if not be tossed back at high velocity if too near. Force Plague - A dark side technique that was a much more potent and lethal version of Force Affliction, and poisoned targets swiftly and painfully. Force Travel - allowed the caster to travel vast distance throughout the galaxy. And immediately cast them into the dark side, as it required that the caster tear a rift in the force in order to procure a result. Memory Walk - A dark side power used to force an individual to relive the horrors of his past over and over again to infinity, until the mind snapped and the user died. Thought Bomb - A radical dark side power capable of destroying anything within it's path. it was capable of sucking the life force out of individuals and trapping them within the spherical dark energy infinitely and until the end of time. Universal Control Doppelganger - This is an ability that allows the user to procure a perfect illusion of his or her being. Force Trance - This is a hibernation ability used to slow one's own body workings to near a standstill, causing one-tenth of oxygen consumption. Proficient users in this technique could maintain this type of stasis for a week before dying from lack of hydration. It is rumored that this ties closely to the power of Morichro. Levitation - This allows for brief periods of extended flight, and required a fundamental amount of focus. It is a technique reserved for Masters. Alter Force Repulse - This is the most powerful of Force impulses, capable of devastating results as its capabilities allowed for any object in its path to be break away at sheering velocities. General Purpose Alter Image - used to alter ones appearance. Alter Environment - A radical technique used to manipulate nature, bringing about natural climate changes and even so far as to cause storms. Force Absorb - A technique that takes energy and transfers it into the force, redirecting the absorbed attack for retaliatory use. Level 4 This is based on the level of difficulty that surpasses all known levels. Approval of learning these powers must be discussed by the faction councils. Light Side Control Sense Alter General Purpose Dark Side Control Sense Alter General Purpose Universal Control Sense Alter General Purpose